Wedding
by AkixYusei
Summary: While Selene is on the way to her wedding, lycans attack. She has to make it to the wedding and not get killed along the way. It doesn't help that there is a worried Michael waiting for her at the altar


**Okay so… I don't know what inspired me to write this, but I'm kind of proud. Yay for me!**

**I don't own Underworld (And yes, I know Lucian died in the first movie, but this is my story and I can do what I want.)**

* * *

Michael stood at the altar, tapping his foot excitedly. Today was his and Selene's wedding and so far everything was going all right. Michael's family was sitting in the front row, smiling at him. Adam and, to his surprise, Lucian were by his side as his groomsman and best man respectively. Michael had only recently discovered Lucian's survival. It seemed that his blood had worked in a way Michael could never imagine, preventing the silver nitrate from killing him, merely leaving him comatose for a day. On the side where Selene would soon be was Erika, who had survived the fire, and Andrea, a lycan they had befriended.

"Relax Michael." Adam said "You're excited, we know, but you need to calm down." Michael gave him a guilty smile and took a deep breath. It wasn't enough that he hadn't seen Selene in a dress, but the first dress he would see her in was a wedding dress for their wedding.

He looked at his watch; only a minute more until he saw her. The organist, a young human friend of Michael's named Daisy, began to play the traditional wedding march. The door opened and the crowd turned around, only to gasp. Instead of the flower girl, his daughter, and fiancé, it was empty. Selene was missing.

Meanwhile…

Selene muttered a curse under her breath, glad she hadn't changed into her dress. The lycans were coming in hoards, all aimed to capture her 14 year old daughter and kill her, on her wedding day at that. It was as if they were trying to add insult to injury. All her thoughts flew to Michael as she pushed the lycan away from her. She needed to get out of there and to her mate, but how?

"Mum!" She heard to see Eve partially transformed, trying to handle four lycans. Selene let out a hiss and ran at them with her Berettas in hand. She fired off several rounds and the lycans dropped to the ground.

"Are you alright Eve?" She asked, and earned a nod. She glanced around, hearing more lycans coming her way "Fuck. Come on." She took her daughters hand and dashed away to the car. She was lucky; she still had her dress in the back, all smooth and nice. She muttered a few more curses under her breath when she realized that she was late for her own wedding.

It felt like something out of her nightmares, or worse. This was supposed to be the one day she wouldn't be the cold and ruthless Death Dealer she once was. It was her wedding day, and the lycans were going to kill her.

She pushed Eve into the back before running around to the driver's seat. She started the car and drove off. The lycans were right on their tail though. She slammed her foot on the gas pedal and the car sped forward. They were just as fast though, catching up quickly.

"Eve, stay down." She obliged and she turned around, aiming her gun at the lycans behind them. She didn't shoot as her dress was in her way. She couldn't tear a hole in her wedding dress. Eve seemed to recognize her hesitation and sat up. She pulled the dress down from the hook it was on and ducked down again. Selene took aim again and shot at the lycans. Two of them dropped dead while the other two had managed to weave their way so they were flanking the car.

With Michael:

Michael paced frantically, worried about Selene and Eve. He couldn't help but wonder if they had been injured by the lycans.

"Relax Michael." Lucian said, placing a hand on the hybrid's shoulder "They will be here soon, don't worry. In the mean time, let's deal with these rowdy guests of yours." He turned around to face the crowd and spoke, although Michael had tuned him out. The worry still remained, even as the crowd settled down. He needed to see his mate and child, make sure they were okay.

"Michael?" His sister said, getting up and walking over to him "Do you think she abandoned you at the-"

"No!" Michael roared, causing the entire audience to jump "Don't you dare accuse Selene of abandoning me! You have no idea how many times she could have abandoned me, and yet she didn't. So don't accuse her of things when you have no idea what we've been through." He walked away from the crowd and to the small side room where Selene was supposed to get ready. The door was slammed behind him.

A few moments later, Lucian and Michael's mother, Elizabeth, walked into the room. She wore a worried expression, while Lucian showed no emotion.

"Michael, I know you're worried about her, and from what Lucian has told me, you've been through a lot with her." Michael's head shot up, and he glanced at the lycan, who just nodded "Your sister doesn't know what you are, but I do, and I know this must be hard for you. Half of what you are mates for life, and that is the predominate half, so you will never abandon her, and judging on what you've said, she's the same. She will be here, just give her a little time."

Michael nodded and looked out the window.

With Selene:

Selene and Eve managed to escape the lycans, but not without being injured in the process. Eve had two gashes on her arm and Selene had claw marks lining her sides, making it hard for her to keep her focus on the road.

_Only a few more miles,_ She told herself _and then I'll be at the church. _She didn't want to risk passing out at the wheel, so she slammed her foot on the gas and hoped she would make it before she lost too much blood. She quickly passed speed limit, but there weren't any police cars on the road, lucky for her. The church was in her sights as she felt her vision fade. She focused and pulled over just a few feet from the entrance.

"Eve…" She breathed. She was in a lot of pain, and that was obvious to her young daughter "Go let Lucian know we are here, and tell him to bring me blood." Eve nodded and got out of the car, her wounds already healed.

With Lucian:

The elder lycan sat outside the room as Michael and his mother talked, sighing. He remembered his and Sonja's union and wished for nothing more than her at his side.

"Lucian!" He heard a young girl call out. He recognized her as Michael's pup.

"What is it young one?" He asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Mother needs blood. We were on our way here and some of Dr. Lane's pack attacked us. Mother is seriously injured." Eve said, and he nodded.

"Go let your father know you are here, and then get ready. I'll bring Selene out." The child nodded and ran into the room. He heard Michael sighed in relief and then growl as he was told what happened to them. Lucian grabbed a goblet of blood and walked out to the car.

He could smell the vampiress's blood from a few feet away from the car. He walked to the driver's side and swung the door open. Selene looked up to him. Her face was paler than normal and eyes dim. He slipped in beside her and helped her sit up. He put the glass up to her lips and tilted it back so it would slide into her mouth.

Immediately, the blood had a reaction, her face returned to its normal color and her eyes became a blinding blue. She snatched the glass and finished it off. She wiped her lips as the wounds on her began to heal.

"Glad to see you, Blood." Lucian said "Michael was having a panic attack." Selene gave a half-hearted smile and grabbed her dress from the back of the car.

"If you excuse me, dog," She said, using the term endearingly. She had grown to like the lycan over the course of time and had developed almost a brother-sister bond with him "I have a wedding to prepare for." She got out of the car and went inside.

With Michael:

Michael was, once again, standing at the altar, Lucian having just walked in and going back to standing next to him. He was nervous, hoping that no more lycan attacks would happen.

"Do not worry Michael. I have two lycans patrolling." He whispered to the hybrid "Your wedding should go off without a hitch." As if on cue, the doors to the room opened and the organ started playing. Eve walked forward, followed by a most stunning sight.

Selene was walking, her veil covering her face. Her dress was typical for a wedding, pure white with a trail behind her. Michael could smell the blood in the air, but all it did was enhance his attraction to her at the moment.

She walked up to him and he removed the veil from her face.

"Hey" He said

"Hey."

The Priest cleared his throat. "We are gathered here today to see the union of Michael Theodore Corvin and Selene Alexandra Corvinus. May we have the rings." Michael's youngest cousin walked up and handed each one a ring. He turned to Michael. "Do you, Michael, take Selene as your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for Poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He said, placing the ring on her finger.

"And so you, Selene, take Michael as your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for Poorer, in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," She said, sliding the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Michael pulled Selene close to him and kissed her as passionately as he could, sharing with her not only how much he worried, but how much he loved her.

"I love you." He whispered once they separated.

"I love you too." She kissed him again.

* * *

**Hooray for cheesy endings! Okay so please review and no flames. **


End file.
